Mine
by tomatepompom
Summary: SouMako AU. Makoto works as a delivery boy at a company called 'Future Fish'. Sousuke doesn't like it very much his boyfriend get hit on by his boss. SouMako, Smut, BoyxBoy


''Sousuke! I'm heading out for work!'' Makoto calls from downstairs as he has packed in his lunch and ready to leave.

Sousuke slowly makes his way down when Makoto tells him he's leaving for work. Makoto looks up to him with a smile. Makoto finds it actually sort of nice finally being able to meet someone who is at least slightly taller than him. He always has been the tallest in the group.

''I'm going to work now, I'll see you later.'' Makoto says, leaning up to give him a peck on his lips. ''You should get ready for work, too, Sousuke.'' The brunet whispers when he parts away.

Sousuke nods slowly, looking at his boyfriend. Sousuke always has been rather the silent type. ''Have fun at work.'' He replies. Before Makoto can even turn around to walk away, Sousuke leans down again to kiss him on the lips. Of course Makoto gives in, but has to pull away when he feels he's getting late.

''I really have to go now, Sousuke. Bye, bye, have fun at work.'' He says and quickly walks away to head to work.

The dark haired boy let out a sigh. He has been rather worried about Makoto lately. They have been together for quite a while now. They have moved in together last year and things has been going well so far. Despite all that, Sousuke can't help but worry over one thing: Makoto's job.

It's not like Makoto is failing at it. Oh no, not at all. Makoto seems to enjoy his job very much. Meeting new people, going out to bring packages and make people happy (something Makoto is very good at, it works for Sousuke). But lately he has the feeling something is trying to take Makoto away from him. He has the feeling someone's hitting on his boyfriend - while Makoto doesn't see that all. His boss.

Makoto's boss seems to like the brunet a lot, that's why he always accepts it when he wants a day off to be with Sousuke and sometimes gives him extra money or presents.

Sousuke shakes his head slowly. Makoto should be fine. Plus, he really needs to get to work now, or else Makoto won't be happy if he finds out he's late. He grabs his car keys and lunch and drives to the police station.

''Good morning, everyone.'' Makoto greets his employees with a smile. They all greet him back. Today there will be lots of deliveries again. There has been lots lately, but that's only a good thing, because it means the company is doing well. Makoto really like the name of the company he works for: Future Fish. The name reminds him of his best friend, who truly loves water and swimming.

''Good morning, Makoto. Today it seems to be a busy day again, isn't it?'' Rei walks up to him. They were used to go to the same school, thus Makoto gets along very well with him. The brunet nods.

''Let's make the best out of it again.'' He smiles. The other nods and the two gets to their jobs. Makoto checks out the lists to gather things together he needs to deliver. He often works together with Rei when it comes to delivering things.

Makoto goes to the storage to get his things. This place actually sure brings back memories. Before they moved in together, Makoto already worked here and Sousuke already had a job as a cop.

Sousuke often visits the company although. Makoto yet has no idea why though. Sousuke says it's to investigate things or something. Makoto always told him he'll lead him around through the building and the last part he shows is the storage.

All after that they became boyfriends, they always would go to the storage and make out there (much because Sousuke wanted that). They always had to stop before it gets out of hand, which Makoto always remind them of, telling him they can't do it here and need to go back to work.

Makoto smiles to himself, but also feels his face heating up at the thoughts. He needs to get out of his head right now, he's at work. He can't be daydreaming about such things.

He gets the stuff and gets ready to go deliver everything.

A day like this always goes rather fast when you have to deliver a lot. Makoto is able to go home and waves everyone off to head back home. Makoto isn't sure if Sousuke will be home already or not. Maybe he should surprise the other with something? But his cooking skills are not perfect yet...Sousuke is still teaching him and sometimes Haruka helps him out, too.

That reminds him. His boss walked up to him before he left. For some reason he gave him some cake to eat at home. Makoto wonders what it is for, but his boss said it's nothing. That he had some left from the weekend and that Makoto can have it. The brunet just thanked him instead with a smile. He can eat this cake together with Sousuke then.

When Makoto arrives home, he sees Sousuke isn't home yet. He places the cake in the kitchen and goes taking a quick shower before the other gets home.

Just when Makoto is done showering, Sousuke has arrived. He knows Makoto is home, because he sees his shoes. He hears the shower on upstairs. Sousuke goes to the kitchen to get something drink, spotting the cake on the counter. He frowns. Either Makoto has bought it on the way home or someone else gave it to him. He hopes it's the first option.

Makoto walks downstairs in more comfortable clothes and a towel around his neck. He spots the car standing in front of the house and smiles. Sousuke's home. The dark haired boy hears footsteps and makes his way to where Makoto is.

''Hey, Sousuke. Welcome back home.'' He smiles. The usual loving smile Makoto always give him. Sousuke nods, greeting him that way.''How was work?'' The brunet ask.

''Fine.'' He replies. ''Yours?''

''Busy.'' Makoto chuckles softly. ''But nice.'' Sousuke just nods.

''What's the cake for?'' Sousuke then asks. Makoto looks at him, tilting his head lightly and then seems to remember again.

''Oh! It's something my boss gave me. I dunno why, really. He said he had some cake left from the weekend, so I could have it. Isn't it nice of him though?'' He smiles. ''Now we can enjoy the cake together. We don't eat cake very often, do we?''

Shit. He already expected this. Sousuke nods slowly, trying to hide his irritation. ''Yeah, that's nice.''

''Let's enjoy from it after dinner.'' Sousuke nods, although, he honestly is planning on enjoying something else instead of the cake. Makoto is his and his only. He won't let his boss take him away from him that easily. No way.

Makoto heads to the kitchen to already start making dinner. Sousuke goes upstairs to go take a shower before dinner is ready (and to cool off).

Makoto has made curry when Sousuke comes back, the brunet's favorite. Sousuke doesn't mind it, they don't have it very often anyways. Sousuke actually has taught Makoto how to cook it. So, he suppose it's fine.

They go sitting down at the table. Sousuke's quiet like always, but somehow even more at the moment. Makoto notice this and looks up to him. ''Is something wrong?''

Sousuke snaps a little out of his thoughts, looking back over to the brunet. He shakes his head slowly, smiling a little to make Makoto's worry away. ''Oh, no. It's nothing. I'm just a little tired, that's all. It's been a rough day.'' It's a lie although, but he doesn't want the other to be worried about him.

Makoto just nods then and continues eating. He doesn't really believe Sousuke although, but he won't ask further about it. He knows how he can be like when the other gets too irritated.

After dinner, Sousuke helps with cleaning up. He always does that. It is nice, in his opinion. Sometimes he ends up hugging Makoto from behind when he isn't looking, making the most adorable surprised sound he could ever imagine. Makoto loves these hugs although.

They sit down on the couch after cleaning, having turned on the TV. Makoto lays against Sousuke a little as he has wrapped his arms around the other.

''Do you want some cake?'' Makoto looks up to Sousuke after a while. He is wanting it. Makoto smiles at that and gets out of Sousuke's arms to stand up and head over to the kitchen to get two slices.

Sousuke watches him go and then let out a sigh. The other returns with the cake and places it down on the table. He sits back on the couch in Sousuke's arms, holding up his own cake to start eating it.

''Tasty?'' The dark haired boy then asks, glancing over to Makoto eating it. Makoto hums with a nod.

''You should try it too.'' He replies, looking up to him. Sousuke doesn't say anything and suddenly leans down to kiss makoto on the lips. Makoto blinks in surprise and stares at Sousuke when he pulls back.

''Indeed, tasty.''

Makoto is still surprised by the kiss and then laughs. ''Eh? I'm sure it would have tasted better if you just eat the cake itself, Sousuke.'' Makoto smiles shyly.

Sousuke takes a glances over to his cake and shakes his head. He takes Makoto's hand, placing the cake away on the table. Makoto doesn't know why the other does that and gets tackled down on the couch.

''S-Sousuke-?''

''Eat the cake later. I want to eat something else now.'' He replies, hovering above the brunet, who is staring at him with big, green eyes.

Sousuke leans down, kissing Makoto's lips hungrily. He'll make sure to claim him. No one is ever allowd to touch Makoto. Only he is. He won't hand the brunet over to anyone.

Makoto winces at first, a bit surprised by the actions. He soon gives in to kiss Sousuke back. His arms moves up to wrap them around the other's neck.

Sousuke bites Makoto's lower lip, who gasps. He takes this chance to slip his tongue inside, exploring around. Makoto soon joins by moving his tongue against Sousuke's.

Their make out goes on like this for a little while. Makoto only pulls away from the kiss as he gets light in the head from the lack of air. ''S...Sousuke...'' He pants, trying to catch his breath.

Sousuke stares at him. He looks so beautiful like this. Cute. He leans down to start kissing down Makoto's neck, biting and nipping him there. He makes sure there will be marks for tomorrow, so everyone can see Makoto is taken. Especially to that boss of his.

Makoto gasps at the biting and nipping, tiling his head to the head and gripping onto his boyfriend. It feels nice, but he might have to wear a scarf or something to cover the marks.

The dark haired boy kissies more down the other's neck. He let hius hands slip up Makoto's shirt and slowly starts to undress him. The other doesn't complain about it, helping him by lifting his arms up and letting the shirt take off. The brunet doesn't think it's really ai although he's the only one getting undressed and works on taking Sousuke's shirt off, too.

Sousuke leans back down to kiss Makoto's neck, moving down to kiss and nip his collarbone and down to his chest. he stops at a nipple, playing with them by rubbing over one with a finger and licking the other one. The noise Makoto makes are absolutely adorable. It's a mix between moans and pants.

With his free hand, Sousuke slides down to Makoto's pants, working on taking them off and sliding them down along with his boxer, only for Makoto's erection to be exposed. After taking them off, he grabs for the throbbing erection and starts to stroke him slowly. Makoto bite is lower lip to prevent himself from moaning too loud.

''S...Sousuke..a-ah hah...l-lube.'' Makoto pants, moaning softly. Sousuke pauses and looks over to him, only to pecks his lips.

''Don't worry about that.I have got it.'' He says and reaches for his pantpocket to pull out the lube. He had picked it up after showering since he has planned on doing this with Makoto anyways.

Makoto bite his lower lip softly. He doesn't even dare to ask as to why Sousuke already has the lube with him.

The other starts to coat his fingers, taking of the cap from the bottle and spilling into his fingers. He brings them to Makoto's entrance, he playfully rubs against it before entering a finger inside, wiggling with it.

''Hng-'' Makoto tenses, gripping more onto Sousuke. Although they have done it so many times before, he never really gets used to the cold feeling of lubricant. He soon relaxes again although, so Sousuke can insert another finger inside of him. He starts to stretch them slowly. He leans down to kiss his ears while doing so, Makoto's legs trembling with pleasure.

Sousuke pulls them out when he deems Makoto's strechted enough. He then starts working taking off his own pants and boxers, pulling them down.

Sousuke and Makoto are both pretty big - Soususke's only slightly thicker although.

Makoto is panting. He looks absolutely beautiful right now to Sousuke. Cute. The brunet's face is red, lips slightly parted and waiting for Sousuke to enter him. ''S...Sousuke..please...'' He starts to beg.

With this, Sousuke might won't be able to hold back anymore. God. His boyfriend is too cute for words. He starts to stroke his own erection to lube it up before slowly entering Makoto. Makoto hold in his breath, only sighing with pleasure when Sousuke is full inside of him.

The other waits with moving so Makoto can adjust to it. Makoto moves his hips slowly when he's ready, signing Sousuke can move already.

Sousuke won't let him hint that twice and starts to move slowly. Makoto let out a soft gasp at the feeling of Sousuke moving inside of him. No matter how many times - it always feels too good and he will never get tired of that feeling.

Sousuke has moved his hands to place them on Makoto's hips, staring at him while he thrusts in and out of him. He aboslutely loves the expressions on his boyfriend's face when they do these kinds of things. It's adorable. And sexy.

''Ah...yes...S..Sousuke.'' Makoto moans in pleasure, tilting is head back as he holds onto the other. ''More..m..more._ Ah_-'' His moans are becoming louder, the harder and faster Sousuke moves.

Sousuke grunts a bit. Makoto feels so good. The noise he makes, the clinging. Everything. All of them.

Makoto let out a rather loud moan as Sousuke it's his prostate, digging his nails inside of him by accident. But Sousuke doesn't mind this.

It actually doesn't take very long anymore before Makoto is about to come. ''Ah..._ah_\- Sousuke, I'm...I'm..''

''I know. ...Me too...'' Sousuke replies, not even letting Makoto finish his sentence. He's close too.

''Sousuke...**_**Sousuke**_****!**'' Makoto cries out his name rather loud as he comes between them. Sousuke comes soon after him, filling him up inside. He ride out his orgasm and slowly pulls out of him, trying not to collapse on the other.

Makoto is a panting mess. He tries to catch his breath. His hair is a complete mess and body wet from sweat. Same goes for Sousuke though.

Sousuke carefully holds Makoto in his arms, caressing his cheek. Makoto smiles at that and leans up to peck his lips. ''That..was amazing.'' Sousuke nods, pecking his lips, too. ''But..what was that for?'' He asks, actually rather curious. It was so out of nowhere.

''...I don't want you to get taken away from me.'' Sousuke then says, it's almost more like a mumble although.

''Taken away form you? What do you mean?'' Makoto asks, rather confused.

''The cake. Presents. Everything. It's your boss who gives them you, right? I don't want him to take you way from me. I'll never let that happen.''

Makoto blinks in surprise at that. He had no idea what Sousuke was all feeling about that. So he was jealous over his boss? He let out a soft sigh and reaches to touch Sousuke's cheek. ''You silly. Of course that won't be happening. Because I'm yours and yours only. Of course I won't let myself get taken away from you. I'd never let that happen. I love you and only you, you should know that.''

Sousuke stares at him and nods slowly, smiling at that. ''..Makes me happy to hear. I love you too.''


End file.
